A Princess' Nightmare
by Emilinia-sama
Summary: Mahiru left to find out what to do for the good of everyone. when she comes back, she finds out Mitsuru was tortured and everyone is droping like mayflies. what will our princess do? hit and run, of course! MahiruxMitsuru rated m just to safe


Me: well, this was supposed to be a one shot, but i don't think that's a happening thing. so hopefully you'll enjoy this. it's not my first Cresent Moon fanfic, but it's the first one i've posted on fanfiction, so plz enjoy

Fuu & Xao: no one own Cresent Moon. so don't sue anyone!

Mahiru: now on with the story!

--

**A Princess' Nightmare**

My name is Mahiru Shirashi. My life is consisted of my friends, my aunt, and my partners in crime. Yes, believe it or not, I'm a thief. Me and my friends were looking for these stones called the Teardrops of the Moon. Only I could find these precious gems, for I am the descendent of the princess of the Minister of the Left. Crazy, huh? I found this out when a clan of demons approached me and told me what they needed of me. From then on, I lived with these miraculous, terrifying, wonderful people.

Through everything, we went through so much. Especially me and a tengu named Mitsuru. He had the hardest time out of all the demons I was living with. When we first met, he had the obsession of killing me. He couldn't control his powers and he was a real jerk at first. He'd yell at me every chance he got, and whenever I touched him he'd turn into this terrifying creature. But he died of gas poising. I thought my heart would break. I suppose, looking back, it was then I subconsciously realized I didn't want him to die. No, I didn't want him to leave at all. I didn't want him to leave me.

He avoided me after that, but in time, he gained control of his powers and he began to trust me. However, all of us went through a difficult time because insisted on not killing an enemy to our success. But I thought everything over and I went back to my demons. I went back to Mitsuru. After everything was mulled over, Mitsuru, Misoka, and I went to the Moon Palace. It was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. And though he wouldn't admit it, I knew Mitsuru was admiring the scenery with me. Neither of us had ever been to the Moon Palace. That one day in the Palace was probably the most terrifying, most magical experience with my demonic friends. In that one day, I defeated a monster born of the hatred between humans and demons, I collected the final Teardrop of the Moon, and best of all (in my opinion) Mitsuru told that he loved me! Yay for me, right?

Wrong. I left the Moonshine in order to figure out what I could do to stop the fighting between the Lunar Race and humans. This did not sit well with Mitsuru. He understood why I left, but he still didn't like it. When I explained, I told him that I had to this so we could live together without anyone trying to tear us apart like they did to the princess and her demon. But no matter what I cooked up, there was always a down side. I don't like down sides, see? So I ended up spending a year away from Mitsuru. It was torture. When I wasn't working I was stuck wondering what my demon was doing then.

When I gave up (temporarily, of course) on trying to figure out what I was going to do for both demons and humans, I went back to the fancy little shop. I got the warmest welcome when I stepped through the door. There wasn't much that had changed. Akira jumped me as soon as I walked through the door. The juvenile werewolf was easily excited. Nozomu and Misoka both greeted me before going back to the routine they were preparing for tonight with a female Katsura. Oboro had gone to the Moon Palace to report on recent events. Akira told me Mitsuru was upstairs.

Everything was so familiar, it was like that this was my real home, not my aunts. I was surprised at the intensity of my emotions, really. When I reached my temperamental tengu's room, I remembered the night he had died. Nausea swept through my body at the memory. I shook my head. This was different; Mitsuru was alive. Was he well…? I couldn't answer that one, but he was alive. I knocked.

There was no answer. I felt my stomach drop. I tried the handle; it was unlocked. I opened the door cautiously and peeked inside. The room was empty. The window was open, the green curtains fluttering softly in a slight breeze. I sighed in relief. He had probably gotten into a fight with Nozomu or Akira again, nothing new. I looked over at his bed, still messy from this morning. I smiled quietly. The tengu was always fighting in his sleep. I could remember mornings when Akira would complain about how he was kept up at night because he could hear Mitsuru trying to strangle his pillow. I giggled at the memory. Mitsuru would always turn pink and chase the werewolf around the shop, many times almost breaking things. Wind gave him an advantage in speed, but it was too easy to break things, which would piss off Nozomu, who would also add to the game of chase and strangle the annoying demon.

I went over to the bed and sat down. I felt moisture run down my cheeks. I was crying. The memories of my friends, of Mitsuru, overwhelmed me. I grabbed at his pillow and held it to my chest, which strangely felt like it was being ripped apart. His scent was all around me. If my nose was better, I don't think I would have stopped sniffing and inhaling. Soap, grass, wind, and a touch of alcohol from bar tending. I liked it. It was a gentle scent, and the alcohol gave it a spice. I thought it showed the true Mitsuru, not the jerk I met a year ago.

I felt strangely worn out. I laid down on the messy bed, still clutching my love's pillow. And I dreamed. I could see my house. Everything was somewhat disoriented, but recognizable. I saw Mitsuru walking ahead of me. I called out to him. He didn't turn around. I don't think he heard me. I called out again. Still, he didn't turn around. I ran up next to him, and yet he didn't acknowledge my presence. I began to feel hurt, angry. I grabbed at his shoulder. But I didn't touch him. My hand went right through him. I froze, shocked and somewhat freaked out. I mean, you would be to, right?

Mitsuru continued walking. I shook my head and caught back up with him. So what if I couldn't talk to him…? He was here, and whether or not he knew it, so was I. So I just contented myself to looking at his face. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in at least two days. But his hair was as beautifully messy as ever, and his deep chocolate eyes were still as firm as when I last saw him. I did wish I could at least touch him.

"Did you miss your girlfriend?"

Mitsuru stopped dead in his tracks. His snapped to his left. I looked over his shoulder. There was a man in a long black cloak leaning against my neighbor's brick wall. I couldn't see his eyes, but he had a very smug smile painted on his face. There was something about the man that I didn't like.

"What's it to you?" Mitsuru retorted. He began to walk before the man said anything.

"Oh, I think it's completely my business. After all, a demon such as you should not approach a being as that girl."

Mitsuru stopped and turned back to look at the stranger. I couldn't move. I just stood there, watching the exchange between Mitsuru and the strange man.

"Who the hell are you to make that assumption?!" Mitsuru asked in a low, threatening voice.

The man got up from against the wall, and strode over to where Mitsuru was standing. His wicked smile widened. I felt my stomach plummet again. I began to shake uncontrollably. I began to feel cold, and a rushing sound filled my ears. The image was beginning to fade out. I strained to hear the man's response.

"Your death."

A blood chilling scream filled the air, and everything went black. I opened my eyes, filling in the silence with my own scream. A sheen of sweat covered my face. My body wouldn't stop shaking. My breath came in ragged gasps, and I couldn't see through the tears in my eyes.

I jumped off the bed and ran out of the room as fast as I possibly could without tripping. Everyone looked at me in concern as I sprinted out the door without a word. I couldn't think about anything besides my demon. My Mitsuru.

I ran to my neighbor's house where I saw the strange man leaning against the wall. I looked around frantically. I called out for him, but I got no answer. I ran into the ally behind my house. I knew I wasn't going to find him, yet I wasn't going to give up just like that. I would find him. Or I would die trying.

--

I had been looking for five hours, and I still hadn't found him. I decided to give up for the night. I went back to my aunts house.

"Auntie?" I called. There was no answer. I went into the living room, and I found her. She was splayed out on the floor, dead. I felt the blood drain from my face. I ran out the door, heading towards the Moonshine. Whatever had killed my aunt, I was sure, was after my demon family.

I finally reached the small shop. I flung the door open. I felt tears build up and overflow. There, lying in a heap was my family. Akira, Nozomu, Misoka, Katsura…but no Mitsuru. I felt a small surge of hope. If Mitsuru was still alive, then I could survive.

"Mitsuru!"

"Welcome, princess."

I turned in surprise. The man from my nightmare stood there against the wall in complete ease. His hood was down, so I could see his eyes. They were a freezing green. Hiss face was smiling, but his eyes were drowned in hatred. I felt myself backing away from him.

"Now, princess. Why are you backing away? I couldn't possibly be more terrifying than those creatures, now could I?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. My throat was frozen and a strange bile was building up in it. I was afraid if I opened my mouth, I would throw up. I swallowed hard, pushing my lunch back down. "Wh-where i-is Mitsuru?" I stuttered. I barely had any volume. I doubt I could scream right now, let alone talk in a strait voice.

"The tengu? Funny you should ask. He's right here," he said pointing behind me. I turned around and saw a bruised and bloodied Mitsuru.

"Mahiru…" he whispered.

"Mitsuru!" I ran to him as he began to fall. I managed to catch him before he hit the ground. I cradled him against my body. "Don't worry. We'll get out of here. I promise." I whispered in his ear. He nodded quietly.

"Why would you want to take that pathetic piece of trash with you? He's about to die anyway. And who do you think told me the location of this place?" he asked.

"Only cause you forced him to!" I shouted back.

"What?"

"Mahiru?" Mitsuru asked in confused voice.

"You don't think I didn't see you?! I saw everything that you did to him! I know for a fact that you tortured him until he told you about the Moonshine! And you went as far as threatening my life in order to get him to spill!"

Both the stranger and Mitsuru looked at me in utter shock. Of course, I had bluffed a bit, but apparently I hit the nail on the head in my assumption. The cloaked stranger regained his composure quickly. He laughed.

"It seems our little princess has gained psychic abilities. How absolutely fabulous!" he laughed.

I felt my blood beginning to boil. I didn't like being laughed at. But this was my only chance. I looked around and saw a knife on the ground. I picked it up and threw it at the killer. It hit! He screamed loudly. I picked Mitsuru up off the ground, and put him on my back. I ran into the kitchen. There was a back door through here, somewhere…

I found it and ran for it. The kitchen door burst open and the man came in carrying and AK-47 with an absolutely livid look on his face.

"BITCH!" He began to shoot wildly. They hit pots and pans, making them fly off the shelves. He was getting way too close for comfort. I looked around for something to distract him with. He was only one aisle away from me.

That's it! I turned to the metal shelf separating ma and Mitsuru from the killer.

"Mitsuru…?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could knock over this shelf…?"

"Heh, I could do it in my sleep."

He lifted his arm, and a blast of wind shot out, knocking over the shelf. There was a loud yell and a sickening crunch as bone snapped. Before I had the chance to hurl, I sprinted out the door.

I ran back to my aunt's house, Mitsuru unconscious on my back.

We had to run, for we were against the world now.

--

Me: well, there you have it. i think i made Mitsuru look like a wimp in this chapter, but he gets better folks. although i might have to turn him into a nute.

Mitsuru: why are you making Monty Python referances?

Me: because it's fun!

Mitsuru: uh-huh

Fuu: plz remember to review! have an awsome day!


End file.
